<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu One-Shot Confession by togavids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262513">Haikyuu One-Shot Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/togavids/pseuds/togavids'>togavids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom one shot Confessions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/togavids/pseuds/togavids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just small cute Haikyuu ship confession.<br/>requests can be made &lt;3 i update this whenever i feel like it so it is possible it takes me 2 weeks or whatever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom one shot Confessions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. owls and volleyball - bokuaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEY HEY HEY !!<br/>okay this is my first small little dribble. i am writing this atm in the bus to school so excuse me for my grammar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi was on his way to school when he heard Bokuto yell “HEY HEY HEY KAASHI!”. Akaashi looked up from his phone and saw Bokuto running towards him with his arms open. He was wearing their schooluniform (which in he looked really muscular) and his energetic - but for akaashi lovely and adorable - smile. Akaasi felt a flutter through his heart and he smiled back. The rest of the walk to school went pretty usual. <br/>When they arrived at school Bokuto pointed to a poster, the school organized a trip to the zoo. “Hey Kaashi, wanna go together?”, Bokuto asked. Bokuto got a nod as respond from Akaashi. Bokuto flung around Akaashi out of happiness which made Akaashi blush. Later that day at practice Bokuto asked Konoha for advice, “Hey Konoha, I asked Kaashi with me on that school trip to the zoo and im fucked up.”, Konoha just laughed and said “Goodluck Bro”. On the other hand Akaashi already had a plan to confess to Bokuto at the zoo, at the owls.</p>
<p>The next few weeks Bokuto realized that Akaashi wasnt acting like his normal self. He thought it was especially strange that it all started after he asked Akaashi with him to the zoo. On the other hand Akaashi is planning everything out and was requesting permission to go into the owl cage. At one point Bokuto got worried and he asked Akaashi why he has been ignoring him for so long. Akaashi just ignored him. After practice that day he bumped into Akaashi again and asking again why. Akaashi gave him a smile and walked away. This left Bokuto confused, he thought it would be better for him to leave Akaashi alone for a little time. At the same time Akaashi had the permission and has all the stuff he needed. At once he got a gut feeling in his stomach, he has been ignoring Bokuto the whole time. ‘Okay i can better do this an another week’ he thought since the trip was only a week away. The day before the trip he was absent at school and that got Bokuto worried. He got permission by the principal to set everything up. After practice Bokuto decided he should check up on Akaashi. When he arrived at his home Akaashi wasnt home. Bokuto was wondering or Akaashi was keeping secrets for him. At that time, in the zoo Akaashi was still setting up. When he arrived home he saw Bokuto sitting there crying at the doorstep, he missed his friend - no, crush -. Akaashi froze for a second and asked why he was there and why he was crying. “You’ve been ignoring me for 3 weeks now, tommorrow 4. Why?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi froze. He sat down next to Bokuto and said “I’m sorry Bokuto-san, I was busy.”. Bokuto didnt believe him honestly but he decided to let it slip and left. Before he left he said “see you tommorrow for the trip Akaashi.”, with a sad tone in his voice. </p>
<p>‘It’s today, the trip with Akaashi’ Bokuto thought. He was still sad that Akaashi has been ignoring him for so long. <br/>When he arrived at school Akaashi looked beautiful dressed up. Bokuto wished that Akaashi wouldn't ignore him today, not knowing about anything. When they arrived the principal said its wasn't allowed to go to the owl cages. Bokuto’s mood changed in a second. The owls were the reason why he wanted to go, except for the fact that he wanted to have fun with Akaashi. He calmly walked away. Akaashi staring at him. He turned around and asked “Kaashi why are you standing there?”. Akaashi just nodded and signed to come with him. Bokuto was confused. They walked towards the owls, Bokuto saying “We arent allowed to go to the owls.”. Akaashi opened his mouth and Bokuto looked surprised. “The reason why I’ve been ignoring you is that I was planning this.”, and he pointed to his surprise. Bokuto looked surprised. There were big balloons and a sign with ‘Do you wanna be my boyfriend?’. Bokuto litterally froze scaring Akaashi out. The next thing they knew is that their lips were connected together. This is what they both wanted for so long. When they pulled away Bokuto said yes. The whole time the rest of the volleyball team was hidden and sneaking on them. They were happy the romantical tension is done. <br/>The rest of the day they visited the owls 5 times and Bokuto also wanted to go to the pinguins. Akaashi just peacefully followed Bokuto the whole day, happy to see him happy and being finally able to call him his boyfriend after 2 years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soup and Flu’s - AsaNoya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Noya has an flu and Asahi is a big nervous babie</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay hewo im surprisingly fast back writing an another little story, I said it’ll be AsaNoya so here I am :))  Enjoy (it didnt save once and due to my mom asking about school work i can start over, thanks)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is 5.30am and Asahi is on his way to pick Noya up for morning practise. When he arrives there Noya’s mom answers the door: “Oh hey Asahi, Noya got an flu last night and he can’t go to school”. Asahi said goodbye and he left for school. The walk was pretty boring without Noya’s endless energy. Once arrived at school Tanaka asks Asahi where Noya is. He said that Noya had gotten a flu and was absent, he asked Tanaka or he could tell Daichi that Noya was sick. After practise he asked Daichi or he could sick practise to check up on Noya. Daichi nodded and told him to send him an update about Noya’s health.</p><p>After school Asahi rushed to his home to make Noya’s favorite soup and some candy for his throat.  When he was finished he packed the food and took his shoes, coat and bike and rushed to Noya’s home at the other side of the city. It was pouring. When he arrived there his mom answered the door again: “Hey Asahi, what are you doing here again?” she asked. “I came to check up on Noya” Asahi answered and showed the pan with Noya’s favorite soup. “Oh, come in, you’re drained under the water.” She said as she left to go grab a towel for Asahi. “Who is here mom?” Noya asked. His mom answered: “It is Asahi, baby.”. Noya jumped out of his bed and flung around Asahi. His mom was mad because he was sick and shouldn’t be infecting his friend even though he wore his mask (LIKE YOU GUYS SHOULD !!!). Asahi didn’t mind this at all and felt his cheeks turn red. Happily neither Noya or Noya’s mom could see it. He pushed back first when he got a text notification, it was Kiyoko. Asahi said: “Excuse me, I have to answer this. Noya, you’re still sick so go lay in bed. I’ll be right there.” and he walked to the bathroom for some privacy. “Hey Asahi, Daichi said you were going to check up on Noya but you should confess to him soon. We’re 3rd years and we’ll graduate soon.”, Asahi read on his phone. “Hey Kiyoko, I’m right now at Noya’s place, ill text you back later.”, he responded fast. After this he went straight to Noya’s room. He asked Noya’s mom for a bowl for Noya so he could eat his soup. He took the soup, bowl and candy with his upstairs to Noya’s room (he has already been here so many times he knew the whole house). Noya laid in bed playing a game on his switch. When he heard someone enter the room he looked up, Asahi stood there with soup, a bowl and his favorite candy for his throat. He sat up as Asahi poured some of the soup in the bowl and handed it to Noya. He realized Asahi made his favorite soup for him. After he finished his soup he patted on the bed next to him. Asahi sat next to Noya as Noya offered to play some Wii games. Asahi of course accepted his offer. After a few rounds of Mario Kart Asahi asked: “Hey Noya, how are you doing actually?”. Noya answered with a smile and said he just had a flu. At that point Asahi saw how red and tired Noya looked and he said: “Noya go lay in bed, im going to find that thing to temperate you with.”. Noya did what Asahi asked for. A few minutes later Asahi came back and temperated Noya. Asahi looked shocked, 40.9° celcius. He ran downstairs fast and got his mom. His mom told him to that he could leave if he wanted and she would take care of Noya. Asahi said that he didnt mind to take care of Noya. His mom said that he didn’t have to but he insisted, he wanted to take care of his little baby. His mom thanked him and he went back upstairs where Noya was asleep. He sat next to the bed rushing calmly his fingers through Noya’s hair. Noya felt something and opened his eyes as he saw Asahi with his fingers in his hair. Asahi was shooked when he saw Noya wake up. Noya whispered softly something in the lines of that he liked it and fell asleep again. It got fast 6pm and he texted his mom that he ate at Noya’s and would probably stay there for the night. At 9’o clock Asahi rushed to home to pack his stuff for the night as Noya’s mom kept an eye on Noya. When he came back he settled himself on Noya’s table and made his homework. It was fast 10’o clock again and Asahi made himself ready to sleep. Noya secretly looked at Asahi changing. Asahi thought Noya was already asleep so he changed in Noya’s room. When he saw Noya was awake he turned blood-red. Noya let out a Noya laugh and Asahi smiled at him. He decided to temperature Noya before he went to sleep, it was still high so he went to take downstairs to get water for Noya. When he came back he gave it to Noya and decided to text Daichi. “Hey Noya, Daichi asked me to keep him updated about you health, im going to text him.”, and he took his phone. “Hey Daichi, i’m staying tonight over at Noya’s to keep an eye on him, I just temperated him and he had a fever of 40,9° celcius. I might not come to morning practice.”, and he sended the text to Daichi. He also decided to text Kiyoko. “Hey Kiyoko, I’m staying tonight over at Noya’s he has a 40,9° celcius fever and i told his mom to take care of him. I’ll prob confessing to him tonight or tommorrow morning. See you tommorrow.”, send. Noya looked at Asahi asking who he texted. He answered with Kiyoko and Daichi. He told him that his temperature is still to high and got him some medication. After he came back he gave Noya the medication and decided to go sit next to his bed and said: “Hey Noya.”. Noya looked up. “There is something that I’ve been willing to tell you for a long time.”, Asahi said. Noya looked at him telling him to continue. Asahi took all his confidence and said: “I like you Noya.”. Noya’s eyes widen as he pulled Asahi in a kiss not realizing he still had a mask on. He pulled Asahi’s mask down and kissed him. Asahi didnt knew what just happend, Noya just kissed him. Asahi pulled back first and Noya asked: “Asahi Azumane, do you wanna be my boyfriend?”. Asahi nodded and pulled Noya into a kiss before going to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay if you guys want I can make a story about what happens after, the next day. but bye for now 😸</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay thanks for reading it!! I finished this fiction pretty fast and i loved writing it. The next one will be AsaNoya. For anyone who wanna follow me on instagram it is @togavids</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>